


Killing Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Buffy waits.<br/>Disclaimer:  If only I owned any part of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BtVS/Ats, Buffy/Angel, waiting

Buffy waits in the window of her bedroom, her feet resting on the roof, her butt firmly planted on the window sill. Her elbows are on her knees, her hands cup her chin. 

It’s night time, and, if this was anyplace but Sunnydale, maybe she’d see lightning bugs, or hear night birds singing. But this is Sunnydale, and it’s a hunting ground. Prey animals, except for humans, are pretty much wary here. 

Wondering why that is, Buffy rolls her eyes, seeing a pair of kids walking down the street, so wrapped up in each other, they probably wouldn’t notice if an earthquake happened, much less the vampire couple stalking them. “Time to go to work.” She slides down the roof, hopping off it. Bending her knees to absorb the shock, Buffy sprints off after the hunters and their prey. 

Vampire slaying is sometimes a waiting game, and Buffy’s good at it. This time she doesn’t have to wait too long; the vampires must be hungry. They pick up speed, splitting up, one of them ducking into an alley, the other pushing a little closer to the happy couple. Buffy decides to go after the closest one, taking Mr. Pointy out of her pocket and hiding him along her wrist. She jogs lightly after him as the couple turns a corner. They’re heading for the Bronze, she just knows it, and mourns. She wants a night at the Bronze. Just Bronzing, with Will and Xander. It sounds amazing. 

But, vampire, and she picks up speed as his hands come up to grab the girl. Buffy checks him with her shoulder, sending them both into an alley. The vamp crashes into the building wall, snarling at her. “What the fuck, girl?”

“Sorry, no biting on the first date,” Buffy says, spinning her stake in her fingers. 

“I think I can,” he says, and leaps at her. 

Buffy stakes him, the dust whirling around her hand, coating her body, making her shudder inwardly. Dead vampire is still dead, and, ew, gross. She can’t think too long about it, though, because there’s still another stalkery vamp following those kids. She runs. 

Rounding a corner, she hears a familiar sound, stopping abruptly, her hair swinging forward. 

Angel is there, tucking a stake back into the pocket of his coat, dust billowing around him, and the couple walks on, completely unaware of being in any danger. But Buffy’s thinking about something other than a couple making out, well, _another_ couple making out, because there’s something about Angel that makes her butterflies turn into goo. “Hey,” she says, glad her voice doesn’t waver. 

“Hi,” Angel says, and gives her a smile that makes her want to run away with him. 

_Down, girl._ “Thanks for taking care of that one for me.”

“Any time.” He glances down at his hands, then up at her again, still with that little smile. Buffy considers what she’d like to do with that smile, trying to hide her disappointment as it fades. “I was going to see Giles,” Angel tells her. 

Groaning, Buffy says, “Not another prophecy?” 

Angel shrugs slightly. “Sorry.” He tries another smile. “Want to walk me there?” 

She grins. “Sure.”

Maybe, some things are worth waiting for.


End file.
